1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to commercial agriculture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern commercial agricultural continues to become a more data-driven industry, taking advantage of technological advances in computing and communication resources. As more data is generated about a given agricultural process, significant challenges develop with regard to managing the generated data and distilling the generated data into meaningful information that can ultimately be used to affect agricultural production of a specific terrestrial area. It is within this context that the present invention arises.